In a network-based publication system, or marketplace, product or service listings may exist for multiple countries and in multiple currencies. Typically a user may search for listings on a site located in one country and one currency. The publication system may present some listings from a second country and a second currency. Traditionally the number of foreign listings presented to users was manually configured.
Manually determining whether an exchange rate is favorable between the domestic and foreign currencies may be slow and inaccurate. Further, there may be no baseline by which to compare two currencies due to continual fluctuations in the exchange rate. Also, as is often the case, lacking foreign and domestic listings that can be determined to be directed at the same product or service may preclude simply comparing foreign and domestic listings to determine whether the exchange rate is favorable in one direction of the other.